


juban under the mistletoe

by writingLILY



Series: of snowy seasons and warm kisses [3]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kiss, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love them so much, Juban, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Pre-Relationship, Rough Kissing, Settsu Banri Swears A Lot, Soft Settsu Banri, Some characters are just mentioned, Then they become Boyfriends, Wine, banri gave juza a watch for christmas, banri smitten with juza, but there's no underage drinking, but they're finally together, drunk Juza, juza smitten with banri, like couples do, set in year 3 where they're both in college, they're matching, took them a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingLILY/pseuds/writingLILY
Summary: It started with the party, a suspicious drink, and Plan K that was never implemented. Their eyes met and he watched Juza inched closer.Banri thinks that was the best Christmas he ever celebrated. The Christmas gift, he thought, was also amazing.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza & MANKAI Company, Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri, Settsu Banri & MANKAI Company
Series: of snowy seasons and warm kisses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082339
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Mankai Shenanigans





	juban under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> i went all out for JuBan once again and wrote this instead of sleeping. i love them so much ;-;
> 
> anyways,, thank you for reading this and giving this story a chance!
> 
> please don't forget to give kudos and comments!
> 
> the bonus is at the end note,,

Unlike the younger ones — Muku, Azami, and Taichi, he’d also add the Summer Troupe and the collective people of the Spring Troupe but he wasn’t quite sure if younger was the right word for them. Maybe, children were a better word.

Although, he won’t utter it out loud lest he incur two certain greenheads’ wrath, moreso the older than the younger.

Banri learned from the second Christmas Party they had in the Mankai Dorm that the Director absolutely goes batshit crazy about it especially when she found out everyone’s circumstances. Said circumstances include Tenma too busy with work and promoting and his family abroad and far away to properly celebrate Christmas.

( Tenma hummed looking back at his memories of how he spent Christmas before coming to Mankai. “The staff gave me a cake,” he said after a few seconds. “Then, they filmed me as I blew it and we post it on Twitter,” he added remembering the last Christmas he spent in his waiting room.

“Then, I went back to work,” he finished.” )

Misumi’s was a bit depressing too. An only child in a big house with no one because the employees were spending the holiday with their own family.

( “I just listened to the newly released album of different artists,” he nonchalantly answered as he remembered the playlist he made the night before.

“My father sent me a message though.” )

And then it just went downhill when Misumi with a big grin said he just went around the neighborhood feeding the cats because he was not allowed to go back home anymore.

These guys need a better childhood, he clicked his tongue as he remembered the heavy silence that surrounded the dorm for days after the discussion. He nailed the 15th mistletoe for the day and inwardly wished that Sakyo finally kiss the Director before he becomes desperate and use the last method.

“Ban-chan, don’t worry!” Taichi, who was holding the stairs he was sitting on, comforted.

“Hah?!” Banri faced the other, offended at the other’s tone of voice. “What the fuck are you saying?”

“Eh? Aren’t you jealous of Sakyo-san getting to kiss someone this Chri—”

“WANT ME TO PUNT YOU?!”

A crash and a scream of pain resounded.

“Stop playing around, you brats!”

And after nailing around 30+ mistletoes in different and strange locations, it was finally Christmas. He realized, belatedly, that Omi-san and the Director outdone themselves once again.

Everyone was having fun as he observed. The table they set up was filled with different delicacies that seemed to be sparkling under the colorful Christmas lights. Around the corner, the Summer troupe set up a karaoke where Misumi seemed to be singing a triangle song while Masumi keeps inputting several MV songs which Banri was looking quite forward too because he likes Masumi’s taste in music. Itaru was also busy skimming the song book for anime and game OSTs, he guessed.

He looked around the room searching for the so-called adults and then a pair of fierce golden eyes. He takes a step back at the intensity of the stare.

( Banri was surrounded and he doesn’t know how he could get out of the mess he indirectly cause. He was in the eye of the storm surrounded by eager and enthusiastic girls hoping to snatch him up for Christmas. He could just ignore them like he normally does but Christmas was a huge deal for girls and imagining Sakuya’s disappointed gaze pointed at him makes the action even more unappealing.

He sighed louder than necessary. The girls turned to him and he feels like a prey under their predatory gazes. “I’m busy,” he told them.

“I’m gonna be spending Christmas with my dormmates,” he reasoned as he sees them bristling in anger and ready to shout at him. And like untamable hyenas, they don’t relent but instead fights back.

“You did that last year! Can’t you at least spend some time with us?”

“That’s right, Banri-kun!”

“I’m even willing to share with them!”

Banri inhaled and exhaled. Inwardly, he counted from one to ten and ten to one to calm down. He was slowly losing patience. Just because he gave them and inch, they’re going for a mile.

A girl screamed for him to listen.

“Fuc—”

“He can’t,” a voice interrupted his outburst. He looked where the voice came from and sees the furrowed brows of Juza. _Annoyed,_ he thought.

“He’s spending Christmas with me,” Juza continued, his voice dangerously low.

The girls became quiet. Banri doesn’t if it was because of the declaration or because of Juza’s very presence. _Like a lion,_ he thought, _taming the wild hyenas._

And then it clicked.

“Why would I spend Christmas with you of all people?!”

“Because I’m your boyfriend starting right now.”

Banri never really denied the hand that held him and tugged him out of the storm. He just held tighter with a small smile. )

“Okay,” a voice startled him out of his thoughts. He was pushed towards the location of Juza and he could see the adults drinking behind him. “Stop ogling each other, you love birds,” Azuma continued.

He sat on the empty space beside Juza and noticed the empty red cup in front of the other. “You gave him a drink?” he asked them, concerned slipping through his tone as he remembered the rather low alcohol tolerance of the other.

“He took Azuma’s cup,” Hisoka groused.

He raised an eyebrow in question.

“A client of mine,” Azuma piped up, handing him a cup half-filled with red wine, “gifted it to me last week.”

He reached towards the cup as he continued to listen.

“Since it’s a special day, why not?”

The other smiled and Banri has no words to deny him but as he drank the supposedly red wine, he choked. “What did you mix in this?”

“Vodka,” Hisoka answered.

“Do you like it?”

“No,” he deadpan. He put the cup down still filled with the red liquid and side-eyed his boyfriend of weeks’ slowly greening face. “Okay,” he stood up realizing what was about to happen. “That’s enough alcohol for you,” he said as he dragged Juza to stand up.

Halfway out of the adult encirclement, he paused and looked at the red faced Tsumugi and Homare to the still sober adults. “Don’t let Sakyo find out,” he told them.

“We don’t need to worry about Sakyo,” Azuma smiled. “He’s busy kissing the Director in Plan H,” he paused as a thought passed by him.

“Hopefully,” he continued his voice tinted with doubt.

Banri crosses his fingers to that too.

As he continued his trudge to the outside while dragging his drunk boyfriend. Juza continued his drank ramblings or murmurs in this case.

“Settsu —” he hiccuped “— Wanna call you Banri.”

“Sure,” Banri acquiesced easily.

“No, not,” Juza slurred. “Ba-baby, wanna ma-make you mine!”

Banri paused, his eyes flickered to the drunk man as he feels a blush threatening to paint his face. “Shut up, you drunkard,” he gripped his shoulders tighter and walked even faster. They reached the outside, thankfully, without the other’s continued drunk ramblings.

“SHH!” Juza jabbed his chest. “Banri, yeah,” he hiccuped, “Listen to me that guy,” he continued and stared at his eyes.

Maybe, he spoke too soon.

“I love him so much,” he confessed.

Banri gulped at the intensity of his eyes once again. Bright and fierce, he thought as he couldn’t take his eyes of it.

Juza gripped his shoulders tightly as he continued looking at him. “You,” he leaned down to the point that their foreheads were touching.

They were too closed that Banri could smell the lingering scent of the alcohol on the other but he couldn’t push the other way. He didn’t want to.

Juza nuzzled as if noticing the other getting distracted. “Good,” he said as Banri’s attention returned to him. “Only pay attention to me, okay?”

Banri nodded.

He grinned at the obedient reaction and swooped in for a kiss.

Banri’s eyes widened and he was about to protest when Juza took advantage of his open mouth to insert his tongue in his. The kiss was rough and fierce like how he imagined it. He could taste the wine on his mouth. Juza didn’t relent as he continued to plunge into him as if trying to flatten and destroy his mouth. It was way too much for Banri and his knees felt like it might buckle any second.

He bit the other in retaliation. “Damn you, Juza!” He cursed as the other finally stopped.

Juza looked at him and gave him a smug smile, “My win.”

As he gaped at his boyfriend’s bright smile, he noticed the tree decorated with Christmas lights and mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS  
> /returning inside/  
> itaru, noticing his disheveled appearance: ah, to be young and in love
> 
> taichi: good for you, ban-chan! you got to kiss someone for christmas!!
> 
> tsuzuru, eyeing his neck: maybe you should cover up that /points to hickey/
> 
> itaru, whistles: damn, you two went all out
> 
> omi, coming from the kitchen: oh, banri! Juza made this for you /hands a big lunchbox/
> 
> banri, opens it: /happy noises/ cALIFORNIA ROLLS!!!


End file.
